Scissorhands Junior
by dommni
Summary: Edward has created something else in his image before he finally died, only for another person to find BE HAPPY, CH 4! thanks 4 the reviews, it makes me so happy!
1. prove yourself

As Edward was living his last, elongated moments, he managed to scratch into the wall a message to his creation. Like his own creator, Edward had longed a companion. But before his creation had even been jolted awake, his oddly long life was coming to an end. He finished scraping the wall with his sharp, unfinished scissor hands. He staggered to away from the bottom of the stair case to a table and pushed a button. With much whirring and sparks, a young man's eyes flickered open, just as Edward collapsed beside him.  
  
My dearest Kevin,  
  
I have created you for me, as me. But I could not finish you, as my creator did not finish me. Beware the outside.  
  
Edward ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"No, no, I don't think I like it," Jodie said as she looked in the mirror at the makeover that Alysia gave her. It did look good, very goth, and way to goth for the purple outfit she was sporting. They were in Jodie's room, away from the crowd that was enjoying the house warming party. Jodie really didn't like it here, but she was good enough to hold her tongue.  
  
"Oh come on, it looks great!" Alysia said as she looked at Jodie's deeply shadowed eyes and deep red lip makeover. Of course she liked it. Alysia was wearing all black, huge baggy pants with chains and a black and red tank. Her hair was in messy dread-locks and she had a pierced eyebrow and belly. Jodie had recently unwillingly gotten her ears pierced. This girl was defiantly not her friend type, but she was the only girl her age in the neighborhood. Jodie sighed.  
  
"Now its time to prove this new look of yours. It's about time you lightened up." Alysia said as she got up from the bed and stepped to Jodie's window and yanked it open.  
  
"We're ditching this, you're tough enough to leave here, right?" Alysia asked her raising a threatening eyebrow.  
  
"That's what I thought," she said as Jodie just stammered and she leapt out the window.  
  
Jodie wanted a friend here, even this girl, maybe if she got to know Alysia better things could work out better. So she grabbed a purple fake flower to match her cute outfit and placed it in her golden blonde hair. She jumped down and out of the window.  
  
Waiting for her and slightly surprised, in the darkness crouched Alysia, and somebody else.  
  
Answering Jodie's question that she didn't ask Alysia said, "This is my boyfriend, Dean."  
  
He was a freaky looking as she was. He had twice as many eyebrow and nose rings as Alysia did. Jodie nervously took the flower out of her hair and fiddled with it.  
  
"So, you aren't scared to go up to the mansion?" Dean asked the wide eyed Jodie.  
  
"We're sneaking to that old mansion on the hill!? I wouldn't have come if I'd known you wanted to go there!" Jodie gasped as she looked back up at the window that was to far off the ground to climb back into.  
  
"No shit, if you want to keep hanging out with us." Jodie didn't really want to become good friends with Alysia or Dean anymore. But Alysia shot her a look of such pure poison that she wouldn't dare do anything else. They began to walk in the darkness to the hill where the creepy mansion lay.  
  
As the arrived through the courtyard that had many beautiful, strangely shaped bushes, Dean looked at Jodie.  
  
"Ok, you have to go in and find something and bring it back out to us. That simple." Dean stated cool and calm to a trembling Jodie.  
  
"Ok." she said stepping up at the door and pushing it open. She stepped inside.  
  
She was slightly relieved to see that the place was clearly deserted. It was dark and musty, and very creepy. She looked around, only now did she realize how cold it was. She glanced around the huge space all around her. She spotted a table and a tall set of dusty shelves. Jodie lightly and silently crept over to the cob-web covered shelf. She picked up a glove looking thing, with sharp blades protruding from where the figures should be. This freaky thing would be perfect, then she could go home.  
  
She made to turn around and to her horror she heard a door slam. She squealed and ran to the now closed door that she entered from as she heard the definite sound of a bar lock being dropped on the other side of the door.  
  
She dashed to the nearest window to see two dark figures running away. She could make out Dean's figure, he was sticking out a pierced tongue and flipping her off with both hands.  
  
At the moment she was to freaked to be angry. There was no other way out from what she could see. She made way to go up the once grand stair case, and spotted some message scraped into the marble wall. 


	2. caught in the act

Her gaze gaped blankly at the message inscribed, but only read to who it was from and for. She need to find something, show it to Dean and Alysia, and get the hell out. She peered up the moonlit stair case and saw a tall shadow cast jaggedly down the stairs. She smacked backwards into the wall, whatever or whoever was coming down the staircase would defiantly know she was there now.  
  
She dashed to the towering door and jerked at the iron handle making even more of a racket. In between every tug, she heard a footstep and an odd crinkle afterward each echoing step. With a final, hysteric tug, she slumped to the floor; hopelessly sliding her hands down the door and cried silently against it.  
  
The foot steps came to a halt, and she heard a metallic clicking as she felt herself covered by the darkness of a shadow. She blinked her eyes clear and dared a look upwards.  
  
He stood before her, his presence intense. First his wild hair was noticed. It wasn't a mess, but it was cut a little too long in the front, and it was spiked up dangerously. His hair was long and deep brown in the back and fell about an inch over his broad shoulders. His face was pale and seemed charming, but at the moment she was horrified by something else.  
  
At the end of strong arms he ended in sharp blades. Glittering in the moonlight that made him even more awesome he twiddled his powerful fingers and the snipping sound of scissors sounded. His eyes flashed dangerously at her.  
  
"What are you doing here.?" he asked fiercely. She wanted to sink back away into the door, and end up outside. The thought of getting home alive brought more shining tears to her eyes.  
  
"What." he began to repeat and his eyes questioned her watering ones. He lifted a single, glittering blade and made an innocent move to her face. As he lowered his blade she slid back up the wall, eyes still clamped shut.  
  
When she arose completely she found that his towering height wasn't just and allusion from when she was on the floor, he was really tall anyway. Her watering eyes flickered around and to the scraped up wall. Stupidly she asked,  
  
"Are you Edward?" her eyes flicking back up to who she figured was Edward.  
  
"No, I am Kevin.how is it you know Edward?" he said skeptically.  
  
She looked back to the wall and opened her mouth, but realizing she had been talking to someone that should keep her engulfed in horror, and just pointed towards the message in the wall. She still had the purple flower that she had picked up in her room because it matched her pajamas.  
  
"You can read that? I wasn't built to read." he said turning slightly towards the wall behind him. He then noticed he hand that was still pointing to the message. The flower dangled cutely between her fingers.  
  
She noticed this and bent her arm, pulling away from her pointing indication. But she froze when Kevin lifted his sharp hand, not knowing what he was going to do. Was he going to kill her because she had entered his home, had read his message? But his head softly inclined to her hand holding the pale flower.  
  
His sharp blade finger caressed the fragile flower. His blade moved to the flower to Jodie's fingers. She was surprised that she didn't flinch. With the cold side of his silver, glinting blade he brushed up the tip of her finger and then lowered his hand.  
  
"You can read it?" she asked again, meeting her eyes.  
  
Her quiet blue eyes caught the pale moonlight as she nodded slightly and smiled the tinniest. Something twitched in Kevin's cheek as he attempted what she thought could be a wanna be grin. 


	3. ABC's and lawn decorations

Jodie left the mansion at about midnight, after reading and teaching Kevin the letters on the wall. She had promised to get to the library and bring him back some books to help him learn to read. Luckily, she had gotten back inside her room after the party was over without anyone noticing she was ever gone.  
  
She pulled a little red wagon stacked with books creakily up the sunlit side walk to the shadowy mansion. She hated the library, and the librarian must have wondered why she insisted on finding the little blue kitten for her. Jodie had snatched as many kids' books as she could, from picture books to the ABC's of Baby Nature.  
  
She arrived at the door and knocked. Then she realized that she was actually coming back to this creepy place. She was suddenly amazed with herself, befriending a tall guy with monstrous blades for hands, however he was rather-  
  
"Ah!" she squealed as she heard a scraping from the other side of the door, it sounded like Kevin was clawing his way up and down the door.  
  
"Kevin.?" she asked through the door.  
  
"How do you know me? How do you know it is me?" a fierce voice yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me! Jodie! Remember? I told you I'd come back last night?" she asked rather than just telling him.  
  
The door swung open and Kevin was standing there.  
  
"Who was banging the door?" he asked, using his shining hand on her back he swept her in a he looked around outside the door.  
  
"That was me. You mean knocking?" she questioned as he continued to nudge her in.  
  
"Knocking?"  
  
"Yes, when someone knocks, you can open the door and say 'hi'. Or you can ask 'who is it?' before you open it." she began, then realized he must know nothing like this. And she didn't think she knocked that hard anyway.  
  
"What's this?!" he exclaimed, jumping back away with eyes wide of the little red wagon Jodie still had in tow.  
  
"These are your books!" She said picking up a particularly colorful one. "Remember all the letters I taught you last night? And what they sounded like? Yeah, well, they are in these too." She explained as she lightly fingered the book.  
  
"But what's that?" he asked excitedly pointing a blade at the wagon. "That? Oh that just a wagon thing, um!" she started as Kevin kicked over the wagon with a loud clang with books flying across the floor leaving rectangular trails in the dust.  
  
"Yeep!" she squealed as he picked her up and with his foot he flipped the wagon right side up. With another kick, he snapped off the shiny black handle (with a faint no from Jodie).  
  
All very quickly he stepped on the now deformed wagon and pushed of the marble floor and began to zoom around the huge entrance room.  
  
Jodie seemed to want to say something, but she just clung to her capture horrified. She was having a certain level of fun at the moment, but, she didn't know what would happen when they tried to stop. Kevin was showing no sign of stopping, still effortlessly holding the trembling blonde and pedaling the floor like he was- skateboarding! Jodie wondered if Kevin would like a skateboard, maybe he'd seen one before or something.  
  
Kevin stop pedaling the ground and bent his knees. They were heading for a window. Luckily it didn't seem to have glass anymore, but as they sped closer to it, she realized how high from the floor it was. They wouldn't make it, they'd slam smack into the wall and Kevin would accidentally impale her. Her worries left her when he pushed off the wagon and they flew through the open window into the open air outside.  
  
With a burst of sunlight, Kevin lost his grip on Jodie and they were suspended in the air for a split second and suddenly in a rush of green grass, they found themselves on the ground, and not in to much pain either.  
  
Jodie, still shaking made to look up to see where Kevin landed, but when she tried to rise up she was weighed back down by some unknown force. The she realized the 'unknown force' was breathing!  
  
They had rolled some way down the sparkling lawn and had stopped, one on top of the other. She was pressed into the grass by Kevin.  
  
He grinned up into her face, apparently very pleased with himself, and the ride had been very fun! He tried to rise up off of her, but was stopped by something. She glanced to both of her sides; glittering blades were stuck deep into the ground on either side of her.  
  
"Sorry!" he said as he slid up her to sit, hands still stuck in the ground.  
  
"I don't mean to, but." he began, but didn't finish as he calculated the situation. Jodie was glad he knew exactly why he was apologizing for this. She was flat on the ground with him sitting obscenely on her, unintentionally of course. At least 'the birds and the bees' wasn't in their reading lesson plan.  
  
"How did I.?" Kevin asked himself as he lightly pulled his arms up trying to get the blades out of the ground with no success.  
  
"May I?" Kevin asked innocently. Jodie slowly smiled and then giggled as Kevin jerked harder, desperately trying to get out of the ground, still trying to respect Jodie at the same time. He more violently jerked, flinging his head back with every tug. Jodie began to laugh. Kevin paused and looked at her. Then a smile that had probably never been used appeared. With a final, violent jerk the ground released his blades his wild hair bounced as he flung back, tried to save himself and landed next to Jodie who roared with laughter. 


	4. hot hands

*BY THE WAY. I don't own Edward scissorhands.. if I did, I wouldn't be writing my stories and posting them on the net, I'd be making them into movies! However, I wont be to happy if u use my Kevin Scissorhands or Jodie in a story of your own. (*  
  
After a fun filled day of reading, Jodie was ready to head back to her house. She was very proud of how quickly Kevin had caught on with his reading. He was also talking a lot more, better too. He was very smart, and really-  
  
"Jodie;" Kevin began to say, but she looked out the window and heard the pounding and knew what he wanted to say. His dark shaded eyes flicked to her then to the window and back.  
  
"I don't think I should go, I mean just yet," she said as she looked back at his towering figure.  
  
"You can stay.all night if you really need to." He stated. A loud crack of thunder sounded, Jodie jumped and Kevin calmly nodded up towards the ceiling. A tree scraped the nearest window, and she jumped again. Kevin smiled.  
  
"Come on, follow me," he said as he indicated with his head up the vast staircase behind him. Jodie had never been up there, and Kevin sensed her fear.  
  
"Its ok, come on," he said again as he flicked his head upstairs. Fumbling with her fingers, she obediently followed.  
  
As she followed him up the stairs, she noticed his height a lot more, and began to think. she was running away from home to meet this stranger in a dark mansion on a hill. What her parents of must thought. to bad her brother and sister didn't care. Her parents had been very young when she was born; she had been given up and placed with her step siblings. Her half- brother and sister hated her, about as much as they had hated her mother. But she didn't care; nobody else would, but maybe-  
  
A loud startling crack of thunder and lighting snapped her back into reality and her fear of storms. She jumped backwards, almost falling down the few stairs she'd climbed. But something caught her.  
  
One of Kevin's arms had her around the back, and then she realized she was holding onto one of his sharp, cold shears. His reflexes were amazingly quick. She found up next to him she wasn't scared anymore. Even though this mysterious guy seemed very dangerous, but she felt so protected. He led her with cold blades up the rest of the way many flights of stairs.  
  
At the top was a huge room, with a loosely thatched roof, why Kevin looked for shelter up here, she wasn't sure. Rain seeped through all of the little holes and fell to the floor freely. And there was a huge hole in the middle to top it all off, rain poured from here harder than ever. Then she noticed Kevin was still trying to move and he tugged lightly to urge her onward. He was sort of facing her and still smiling.  
  
Even though they were soaking wet, he led her to a comfy looking corner that was shielded from the rain. She plopped down next to him on the floor next to the wall. He tapped his blades on wet floor. It gave her chills, or maybe it was just because she was so wet. Kevin noticed.  
  
"Cold?" he asked concerned.  
  
"No," she began as an uncontrollable chill over came her. Kevin lowered his head and rose and eyebrow skeptically. He scooted out his feet for a perfect place for her to sit. Normally, she wouldn't of complied, but his charm over whelmed her.  
  
She laid her head on his leather chest, and she was very happy to recognize a heartbeat. She hadn't been sure exactly what he was, but the heartbeat was re-assuring. She shivered again, aware that they were both very wet. Kevin became worried about her uncontrollable chills.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she closed her eyes. His blades found her soft hands and she wasn't scared. But she noticed the shears of metal were now warm, very warm. Almost hot. Jodie twisted around to look at Kevin, a little confused. Still fingering the now hot blades, she asked him with her eyes, why?  
  
" Oh, I..I." he answered uneasily. He began shift around like he wanted to shrink away from behind her.  
  
"Um.I- I am..." He seemed to want to not be touching her anymore, especially his lower stomach. And then she knew. She added to the movement by squirming around to her hands and knees to face him. She was now in the path of the rain. It fell on her and coldly dripped through her hair and down her face, and chilled down her back.  
  
"What do you feel?" she asked him openly.  
  
He looked around, still again, but ready to answer. He had never expressed his feelings, but now the perfect girl asked him, he was ready to talk.  
  
" I have feelings in two places." he began uneasily. His eyes flicked downwards to himself and then to Jodie.  
  
"Here." He said his eyes flicking down again.  
  
"And I am wishing that you never will leave." He said, confidence clearly building.  
  
For the first time, she was wanted. For so long had she been tormented by her mean half-siblings, and when she had finally thought she had found a friend, she was just putting her up to a trick But now, here sat a freakish guy who claimed he wanted her to be beside him, forever. And then she saw past his tall, scary stature, freaky leather outfit, crazy hair, and razor sharp blades of metal for hands. He was really a beautiful person, the thing she had been hesitating to think for a while.  
  
"I don't want these feelings to ever go away from me either." he said, still looking at Jodie, not afraid.  
  
"Neither do I," she said quietly. Kevin realized that she was still afraid of him, maybe his image, but he knew that she understood him. What he was. Another uncontrollable shiver came over her. She wanted to stop, but wasn't sure if it was the bitter cold of the rain, or the fear of what she had just said. But it all drifted away as Kevin moved her hands off the ground so they were both sitting on their knees facing each other, in the pouring rain. He didn't care what people thought about him, the outside. But, he didn't want her to fear him. He wanted someone, for the first time, he wanted someone.  
  
"Please," Kevin began but he just embraced her.  
  
Jodie finished for him, feeling the same.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
Jodie closed her eyes and even though the rain soaked her, Kevin knew that it was a tear that fell down her cheek onto his strong chest.  
  
Kevin took over and kissed her. After being alone for as long a he could remember, he knew what to do. Surprised, Jodie tensed up and sensing it Kevin whispered,  
  
"I won't hurt you." He kissed her again and she accepted it. She wished the first person who truly liked her would never let go. 


	5. bitter sweet ending

MidLight: I don't own it... so there... also, to increase intensity of scence plug in your cd player and pop in Evanescence's My Immortal (  
  
Jodie spent three happy with Kevin in his mansion. It also gave her a great chance to think. In two days she had befriended him; it was an unnaturally quick relationship. She wondered how this came about so quickly and her only answers were perhaps chemistry, or that she felt bad for him. But not anymore, she loved him. At first maybe she came back because she felt bad for him. Or maybe it was something else?  
  
Now that she thought about it, he reminded her or, herself. Alone for so long, and not seeming to care about it, only realizing that they were lonely until they knew what it was like to be wanted. Even though he appeared strong, at first he was shut away, maybe even timid. Jodie wasn't shut away, at least now she wasn't. She guessed she had been shut away, not feeling the right to express herself, and Kevin had just never had any feelings at all. But on the inside, he was strong, and he looked like it too. But after all of his life being locked up, alone, he hadn't gone mad or anything. Even though he was shut off from all outside life, he seemed aware of every thing around him.  
  
And he noticed that Jodie was sick. The night in the rain had done its damage. She knew she was sick, and was hoping that she'd get over it without Kevin noticing. But she got a fever and was shivering constantly. Kevin pretended not to notice when she said all she wanted to do was sit for a moment, and she'd end up falling into a restless sleep. All of the color drained from her, she was almost so pale that Kevin seemed florid. Even her colorful, bubbly personality began to seep away from her in dizzy strokes. She became worried about how long it would take to feel better, but after every restless nap, she felt worse. Kevin was her only hope, and she had promised him she'd never leave him.  
  
Finally Kevin couldn't see her suffer anymore and he decided to confront her about it. He knew that she needed to go back so she could get well. In fact, he knew a lot. He even knew how to read. When he first met Jodie, he didn't want her to go, and he sensed her strong sympathetic nature. He told her he didn't know how to read so she'd come back at least one more time. No he had here, all he now knew he wanted, but he also didn't want to see her suffer. Earlier that day he hugged her and she was limp in his arms. Inside, it was tearing him up, he didn't want her to go, but he didn't want her to go either. Either way there was no good outcome so he chose what was good for her.  
  
"Jodie," he began as he approached the limp girl leaning in a window seal gazing out with a glazed look. She slowly turned her head to look at him, trying her hardest to look pleasant.  
  
"I think you should go," he stated taking a shot in the dark as he approached her to bring her to standing. She tried to seem like she didn't need any support but he held her knowing that she did.  
  
"Wha- what are you talking about Kevin?" she said slowly, bloodshot eyes looking up at him. "I'm fine if that's what you are wondering." She said dropping her head limply.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Kevin said, a very definite tone in his voice. Jodie go the idea.  
  
"But I promised...." She said slowly still "I promised...." She said, fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
"And I promised to never hurt you," he said more lightly "You staying with me will hurt you." He stated bravely.  
  
"I cant, I'm not leaving you here....no" she said mustering all the strength that she could.  
  
"I promised!" she said again, more defiantly.  
  
"And so did I!" Kevin yelled harshly, to get his point that he wanted her out he lifted a bladed hand. His eyes flashed dangerously. "We don't want to break to promises tonight do we?!" he yelled.  
  
Jodie looked up into his eyes and knew he was serious. Tears brimmed in her eyes and her lip trembled. Rather than running away she ran up to the towering Kevin, still holding up his treating blades, and she wrapped him in the tightest hug she could and then staggered away out the door using all of her energy. Kevin knew he'd never see her again.  
  
Jodie fell down the mountain and collapsed by the time she made it to the first house. The next morning the owner found her and checked her into the local hospital. She was treated free of charge because the person who found her was a firefighter. She remained in critical condition for two weeks. She lobbed into consciousness after to two long weeks and over heard that she was on her death bed. Not knowing what to do, she stole some random drugs from the hospital, took them, and broke out the hospital at midnight the next night. Later that night a break in was reported at the house of a missing girl where no hope of return was expected. Only a dress was reported taken.  
  
Kevin knew he was sick too. He had never been sick before, and he then knew what Jodie must have felt. Dried out and woozy he stumbled his way around the mansion for what he was afraid was the last time. He had been depressed for two weeks after Jodie's depart and it didn't help at all with the sickness he battled. For the first time, he feared. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He barely lived but his life hadn't been shining, and he didn't know what better could be done for him in his life and he gave up. He knew he was going to end that night. Daybreak was arriving fast, as well was the energy was fast seeping away from him. He collapsed on the stairs feeling the icy breath of what he didn't know and thought his mind was play games when an angel dressed in white approached him weakly too.  
  
It was Jodie. She knelt beside him, almost weak as he and he recognized her.  
  
"You came back...." He said quietly and slowly. She nodded, shaking. She was his angel, and she had fought herself to come back to him one last time.  
  
"Yes." She said quietly and comfortingly. They both knew what fate awaited them. Suddenly even each other's blood shot eyes were beautiful.  
  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...  
  
"I love you." He confessed weakly.  
  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone...  
  
Jodie's golden head dropped, and she collapsed on top of his chest as he was laid out on the stair case.  
  
I'm alone!!!!  
  
Then Kevin knew sorrow, he understood her feelings and he wrapped his arms around her as she passed on.  
  
You cried I'd; wipe away all your tears...  
  
Chin resting on her head he blinked the tears out of his eyes.  
  
You scream I'd fight away all of you fears.  
  
He felt fear and held on tight.  
  
I hole your hand through all of these years...  
  
He fought to keep his eyes from closing.  
  
But you still have... all me  
  
His eyes dropped and he flicked them back open hopefully, all me, His head felt heavy and he jerked it back up, me oh, he gave and let his eyes close... 


End file.
